Todas las razones por las que Rose Weasley odia a Scorpius Malfoy
by Lady Maria Stark
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy sin lo peor del Scorose y con lo mejor del Scorose. Amor, locura y sexo, amigas.


**Ya sabéis de qué va esto: los personajes de la Jotaká no me pertenecen, por eso tengo la obligación moral de hacer bien las cosas que ella hizo mal.**

**Disfrutad, amigas.**

* * *

**1\. Reencuentro**

Cuando le propusieron asistir a la cena de ex alumnos de Hogwarts, Rose nunca creyó que aceptaría y que, en el fondo, incluso le haría un poco de ilusión. Cada cinco años las puertas del castillo se abrían una noche en verano, y todos los ex alumnos de promociones anteriores que quisieran asistir, podían rememorar sus mejores y peores momentos en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts durante una única noche mágica.

Rose Weasley nunca había sido una chica que destacase por tener una fuerte inclinación hacia albergar sentimientos nostálgicos. De hecho, la nostalgia le parecía un sentimiento absurdo y bastante deprimente. La pelirroja prefería mirar hacia el futuro en lugar de centrarse en el pasado. Sin embargo, esa noche se había permitido a sí misma echar la vista atrás, hacía exactamente dos años, cuando salió de Hogwarts y emprendió su carrera en solitario. Rose se graduó con honores, siendo Premio Anual bajo la atenta mirada de la sociedad mágica y de todo el clan Weasley, pero no fue ese sentimiento de orgullo lo primero que se pasó por la cabeza de Rose cuando entró en el Gran Comedor perfectamente decorado para la ocasión esa noche del 19 de julio. No. Lo primero que recordó Rose fue la mirada de acero cargada de indiferencia que le había dedicado _él _cuando había abandonado ese mismo comedor después de su estallar.

Esa noche, la última noche en el castillo, Rose había planeado cenar en la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeada de los que habían sido sus compañeros. Era la oportunidad perfecta para despedirse a lo grande. Pero lo que aquella noche sucedió no tuvo nada que ver con las ideas que ella se había hecho para esa noche. Especialmente lo que tenía que ver con _él._

De pronto Rose recordó porque odiaba tanto la nostalgia. "Mierda".

Sus ojos azulados se cruzaron con los de _él_, que parecía haber perdido el interés en lo que estuviera contándole su primo Albus. Y el mejor amigo de la _serpiente_. Que no es que ella tuviese nada en contra de los Slytherin y menos ahora que era _tan_ madura y había seguido con su puñetera vida. Además, Albus era su ser preferido sobre la faz de la tierra y él también era Slytherin. Lo cual le recordaba que el muy cabrón había sabido de sobra que Scorpius Malfoy, en carne y hueso, estaría allí esa noche y no le había dicho nada. "Traidor".

Albus dirigió los ojos hacia donde Malfoy estaba mirando tan interesado y pronto su gesto cambió: sus ojos cargados de malicia como si estuviese a punto de contarle a Malfoy una aventura peligrosa pasaron a ser los de un caballero afligido y muy, muy arrepentido cuando miraron a Rose. Ella, en cambio, alzó el mentón y le miró como quien disfrutaba de los lloriqueos de un mentiroso en los juicios de Wizengamot. Porque si Albus Potter se pensaba que ella era tan tonta, de verdad, por la putísima Morgana, para creerse que él había olvidado comentarle ese _pequeño_ detalle, es que no la conocía ni un poco… "ni de puta coña, Albus Traidor Potter".

La Rose de diecisiete años que había abandonado Hogwarts después de la graduación huyendo de la mitad de sus compañeros y, especialmente, de Scorpius Malfoy seguramente se habría sonrojado y habría querido huir. Pero ella ya no era esa Rose. Así que avanzó hacia la pareja de ex Slytherins y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Albus, un beso que olía a muchas cosas, pero no precisamente a cariño.

—Hola, Albus. No sabía que vendrías acompañado. —Y solo entonces sus ojos se cruzaron con los de _él_.

Dos años. Dos puñeteros años sin dedicarle ni un solo pensamiento y ahí estaba. Él, Scorpius Malfoy, ataviado con una túnica de gala que podría costar seguramente lo que su salario de dos meses. O igual tres. Él, que siempre destacaba con ese gesto en tensión, su cabello tan bien peinado que parecía casual y rebelde, y esa ligera sonrisa que se adivinaba en sus labios y que solamente los más afortunados habían tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar.

Ella había sido afortunada una vez. Pero la fortuna en este caso había sido una puñetera maldición.

—Malfoy. Cuánto tiempo. —Alzó la mano, orgullosa como ella sola porque ignorarle era darle importancia y tratarle como si no fuese nada más que ex compañeros era dejarle en el lugar que se merecía. Le tendió la mano y cuando él reaccionó, se dieron un ligero apretón bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Albus, que no podía creerse los cojones cuadrados que tenía su prima.

—Rose. —Scorpius arrastró la "s" y ella estuvo segura de que lo hacía solo por joderle la puta existencia. Luchó contra sus ganas de hacer una mueca y apartó la mano que, de pronto, quemaba. —Y yo que pensaba que estas reuniones no te iban.

Ahí estaba, el veneno de la serpiente atravesándole los oídos y yendo derecho a su garganta. Como si él supiese las cosas que _le iban. _Apretó los puños y se encogió de hombros, esbozando una sonrisa tensa que no llegó a sus ojos.

—Ya ves. Hay que salir de la zona de confort.

Y ambos callaron. Rose, porque no tenía nada más que decir y necesitaba una copa; Scorpius, porque estaba seguro de que si seguía sonriendo de medio lado le daría un ictus en la cara; y Albus, porque bueno, era Albus y todavía no sabía muy bien qué hacía ahí parado, o cuándo se había retomado esa guerra entre sus dos mejores amigos. Que por cierto, llevaban dos años sin verse.

—Voy a por algo de beber. Scor, ¿qué quieres? —El Potter miró a su amigo, aunque la pregunta había sido por pura cortesía. Scorpius Malfoy siempre bebía Whisky de Fuego con limón.— Rose, ¿me acompañas?

Y antes de que alguien pudiese decir nada más, arrastró a la pelirroja fuera de allí dirigiéndose a las mesas de bebidas que estaban al fondo. Como en los puñeteros bailes de invierno de Hogwarts.

—Lo siento, Rosie, no me acordaba de que venía y...

—Y una mierda, Albus. —Su tono era suave y bajo, no quería llamar la atención ni que nadie notase las ganas que tenía de meter la cabeza de su primo en el cuenco del ponche.— Lo sabías de sobra pero como querías que viniera no me lo dijiste. Que me da igual, eh. Ya has visto que nuestra relación puede ser totalmente normal.

Pero Albus sabía que no había nada de normal en algo que incluyese a Scorpius y a Rose.

—La próxima vez que quieras venir con la serpiente y no conmigo, dímelo y ya está. Me habría buscado otro plan. U otro acompañante.

—También ha venido Dominique. Y Marcus Nott. Y mira, allí está Louis. —Albus alzó la mano para llamar la atención de su primo. —Además, no pienso dejarte sola esta noche. Te dije que tenías que venir para que pasásemos tiempo juntos y voy a cumplir mi palabra.

—¿Y Malfoy?

—Scorpius puede buscarse sus propios planes. Ya se lo dije.

Así que Malfoy sí sabía que ella venía. Fingió que no le interesaba lo más mínimo ese detalle y se llenó un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla mientras Albus iba a llevarle su maldita bebida a Malfoy, que al parecer ahora era manco y no podía llenarse su propio vaso.

Al final, la velada y la cena transcurrieron mejor de lo que cabía esperar. Rose tuvo la oportunidad de charlar con la Profesora McGonagall sobre los nuevos cambios en el colegio desde que ella era directora y de comprobar que el Profesor Slughorn seguía siendo tan viejo como recordaba… y que le seguía oliendo el aliento asquerosamente mal. Los reencuentros con sus compañeros no fueron tan emotivos, ya que a muchos de ellos seguía viéndolos, o bien en el Ministerio, o en la Madriguera cuando su familia organizaba alguna velada especial. Al final, todos se levantaron del asiento después de los postres, atiborrados de comida y de bebida. Rose, que llevaba varios meses sin probar ni una gota de alcohol debido a que sabía que el exceso le nublaba la mente, se tomó varias copas de más y acabó huyendo a baño. Sentía las mejillas a punto de explotar del puñetero calor que hacía ahí dentro… ¿o era quizás la presencia del maldito Malfoy, que le había estado persiguiendo toda la noche?

Durante la cena no había logrado ponerse en la punta contraria a él, pero habían quedado separados por varios comensales. A pesar de la distancia física que les separaba, en más de una ocasión Rose pilló a Malfoy mirándola. Y para colmo, cuando la Gryffindor clavó sus ojos en los de él, el rubio no se dignó a apartar la mirada. Su semblante se mantuvo serio, imperturbable… aunque algo dentro de Rose le decía que el muchacho estaba pasándoselo pipa incomodándola. De vuelta a las viejas costumbres del colegio, "qué bien".

Ahora estaba plantada frente al lavabo del baño de chicas, con las manos a cada lado de la pila mientras el agua corría. Se mojó la cara con cuidado de no estropear el poco maquillaje que llevaba y que luego retocó con su varita, y acabó mojándose también el cuello y hombros, porque qué cojones, seguía teniendo calor y no había nadie allí para verla, ¿o sí?

Y cuando le tocaba regresar al Gran Comedor, se sorprendió viendo cómo sus pasos la llevaban a otra parte muy diferente del castillo. Como una vieja costumbre que llevase en su ADN de bruja, acabó en uno de sus lugares favoritos de Hogwarts: la biblioteca.

—Lumos.

El silencio del lugar le recibió como a una vieja amiga. Rose sonrió, sintiendo cierto temblor en la punta de los dedos, como si estuviese haciendo algo prohibido. Pero solo era la biblioteca de Hogwarts, un lugar que escondía mil secretos y mil recovecos dignos de mencionar.

Recorrió con los dedos las estanterías, comprobando que las secciones no habían cambiado de lugar. Incluso cogió varios tomos y comprobó si su nombre seguía estando grabado a pluma en los últimos alumnos que lo habían pedido prestados. Había polvo sobre las mesas y demasiado silencio incluso para tratarse de una biblioteca donde estaba sola.

Salvo que no lo estaba y no se dio cuenta hasta que escuchó el sonido de un libro chocar contra el suelo del castillo. Rose pegó un brinco, pero antes de que sus pies se recolocasen otra vez en el suelo ya tenía la varita apuntando al cuello del espía que andaba detrás de ella.

Malfoy.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí detrás en silencio, eh?

El rubio ni siquiera se inmutó al ver la varita de la pelirroja tan cerca de su piel. En lugar de hacer algún movimiento brusco, sonrió de forma socarrona y con el dedo índice, apartó la varita, que seguía iluminando el lugar.

—No hace falta que me amenaces con la varita, Weasley. Solo he escuchado ruidos y he venido a ver. —Y se encogió de hombros, como si nada, mientras sus ojos se centraban en la estantería que tenían a su lado.

—Ya, claro. Y has llegado aquí de casualidad.

—He ido al baño y he llegado aquí de casualidad. Exacto. —Rose bajó la varita, viendo que Scorpius ni hacía el intento por disimular la mentira en su tono de voz.

—Entonces te dejaré solo, a ver si con suerte te pierdo de vista de una vez.

Y la pelirroja pasó por su lado, demasiado tiesa como para que Scorpius no se diese cuenta de lo que provocaba en ella. Pero si lo notó ni se inmutó, ya que Rose pudo rodear a Scorpius sin problema mientras que él se quedaba a oscuras.

—Weasley. —La llamó, justo cuando les separaba algo más de dos pasos. Rose se frenó, notando la garganta seca porque, joder, odiaba ese halo de misterio que acompañaba a Scorpius.

—Qué.

Y Scorpius se movió rápido, quedando otra vez frente a ella. Rodeó su cintura con uno de los brazos y con cuidado de rozarla lo justo, agarró algo del pequeño bolso de Rose.

—Robar está mal. Pensaba que eso lo habías aprendido. —Scorpius alzó el libro que Rose había cogido de la estantería y que había guardado en su bolso sin querer cuando se había dado cuenta de que alguien la había seguido. Y Scorpius lo sabía, porque la había estado espiando y ahora la miraba con esa sonrisa ladina cargada de orgullo porque la había pillado otra vez, a pesar de que no era la intención de Rose robar nada.

Otra vez, la Rose de diecisiete años se habría sonrojado y habría balbuceado algún "perdón" absurdo, habría dejado el libro y se habría largado de allí corriendo. Pero Rose ya no era esa chica, así que agarró el libro, arrebatándoselo de mala hostia a Scorpius y lo dejó en la puñetera estantería perfectamente colocado.

—Sabes de sobra que no he robado nada. Gilipollas. —Y sin pararse se largó de la biblioteca dejándole allí plantado, a oscuras.

Esa noche, Scorpius y Rose habían comprobado muchas cosas del otro. Rose sabía que Scorpius seguía siendo tan atractivo que dolía y Scorpius que la mala leche de Rose había aumentado exponencialmente desde el último insulto aquella vez, el último día, en el Gran Comedor.

Lo que no sabría Rose de Scorpius era que el rubio sonreía de verdad cuando ella se largó de allí, como alma endemoniada y alterada.

Y lo que no sabría Scorpius de Rose era que ella no había cambiado tanto como se esforzaba por mostrar. Al fin y al cabo, cuando llegó de nuevo al baño las mejillas las tenía en puta carne viva.


End file.
